The Big Halliwell Family
by Charlotte Halliwell-Trudd
Summary: The Halliwells Children! Prue, Piper, and Pheobe!
1. Info

The Big Halliwell Family  
  
Families:  
  
Prue and Andy  
  
Holly Halliwell Truddeau (age 10 almost 11)- Has brown eyes and dark hair. Looks mostly like Prue. Is very stubborn, doesn't't have a fav aunt, Smart, and is pretty shy. popular. Powers: Astral Projection, projecting things, blowing things up, and Fire blasting.  
  
Michel Halliwell Truddeau (age 8)- Looks just like his father. Is very sarcastic, very active and loves being with his favorite Aunt phoebe. Popular. Powers: Blinking, teleporting people and has the power transformation (forming).  
  
Katie Halliwell Truddeau (age 5 almost 6)- Has brown hair(pigtails)and eyes.(looks: dad) Shy, very smart for age, and loves her Aunt Piper. kind of a geek Powers: Freezing time, moving at the speed of light, and electricity.  
  
(Dan)ny Halliwell Truddeau (age 2)- Has dark hair, blue eyes(looks just like Prue.) Very active, has his dads personality, loves his Uncle Cole, and looks up to his big bro. Powers: Blinking and transforming objects.  
  
Charlotte Halliwell Truddeau age 2)- Has Dark Hair, blue eyes(looks just like Prue.) Very active, extremely stubborn, has mothers personality, great imagination. Powers: levitating, and telekinesis.  
  
Piper and Leo  
  
Dennis Halliwell Wyatt(age 8)- Has blonds hair and green eyes. looks like dad. Shy, very smart, loves his favorite uncle is Andy and always hands out with cuz Micky. Powers: Orbing, burning things threw hands, and healing.  
  
Sabrina Halliwell Wyatt(age 5)- Has brown hair and brown eyes, looks like piper. Shy, very smart, loves to read, fav cuz Katie, worries too much,a profectionist. Powers: orbing, seeing threw walls, and orbing objects(like Paige).  
  
Christopher Halliwell Wyatt(age 3 almost 4)- Has blondish hair and brown eyes. Shy, very smart, hangs with his lil cuz Dan, hangs to his mom alot. Powers: Orbing, healing, and hearing things from far away.  
  
Pheobe and Cole  
  
Giuliana Halliwell Turner(age 9 almost 10)- Has brown hair, dark eyes, and looks like Pheobe. Active, has problemes in school, fav cuz Holly and loves her Aunt Prue. popular. Powers: Permenitions, blinking, and energy balls.  
  
Alexzandra Halliwell Turner(age 3)- Looks like Cole. Kinda shy, looks up to big sis Giuliana, fav cuz Charlotte and fav aunt Prue. owers: flying, and blinking.  
  
Friends:  
  
Allysson Larkin(age 10)- nows about the Halliwell and is Holly and Giuliana's best friend. Has black hair and and dark brown eyes. Known Holly since pre-School.  
  
Laura Larkin(age 2 almost 3)- doesn't't now about the Halliwell and is Charlotte's best friend. She is also Alexzandra's friend. Has blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
Aaron Civetta(age 10)- best friends with Holly and has a lil crush on her. Nows about the Halliwell secret. Has blue eyes and Blonde hair.  
  
Alyssa Milano(age 5)-best friends with Katie and Sabrina. Does'nt now about the Halliwell secret. Has brown hair and green eyes.  
  
Danny Hustsansion(age 2)- Best friend with (Dan)ny, have the same name. Doesn't now the Halliwell family secret. Has Blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
Ryan O'Lenny(age 3)- friend with Christopher. Doesn't now the secret. Blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
Kevin Smith(age 8)- friends with Micky and Dennis. nows about the family secret. Has Red hair and green eyes. 


	2. Prue & Andy's HouseManor

The Big Halliwell Family  
  
Families:  
  
Prue and Andy  
  
Holly Halliwell Truddeau (age 10 almost 11)- Has brown eyes and dark hair. Looks mostly like Prue. Is very stubborn, doesn't't have a fav aunt, Smart, and is pretty shy. popular. Powers: Astral Projection, projecting things, blowing things up, and Fire blasting.  
  
Michel Halliwell Truddeau (age 8)- Looks just like his father. Is very sarcastic, very active and loves being with his favorite Aunt phoebe. Popular. Powers: Blinking, teleporting people and has the power transformation (forming).  
  
Katie Halliwell Truddeau (age 5 almost 6)- Has brown hair(pigtails)and eyes.(looks: dad) Shy, very smart for age, and loves her Aunt Piper. kind of a geek Powers: Freezing time, moving at the speed of light, and electricity.  
  
(Dan)ny Halliwell Truddeau (age 2)- Has dark hair, blue eyes(looks just like Prue.) Very active, has his dads personality, loves his Uncle Cole, and looks up to his big bro. Powers: Blinking and transforming objects.  
  
Charlotte Halliwell Truddeau age 2)- Has Dark Hair, blue eyes(looks just like Prue.) Very active, extremely stubborn, has mothers personality, great imagination. Powers: levitating, and telekinesis.  
  
Piper and Leo  
  
Dennis Halliwell Wyatt(age 8)- Has blonds hair and green eyes. looks like dad. Shy, very smart, loves his favorite uncle is Andy and always hands out with cuz Micky. Powers: Orbing, burning things threw hands, and healing.  
  
Sabrina Halliwell Wyatt(age 5)- Has brown hair and brown eyes, looks like piper. Shy, very smart, loves to read, fav cuz Katie, worries too much,a profectionist. Powers: orbing, seeing threw walls, and orbing objects(like Paige).  
  
Christopher Halliwell Wyatt(age 3 almost 4)- Has blondish hair and brown eyes. Shy, very smart, hangs with his lil cuz Dan, hangs to his mom alot. Powers: Orbing, healing, and hearing things from far away.  
  
Pheobe and Cole  
  
Giuliana Halliwell Turner(age 9 almost 10)- Has brown hair, dark eyes, and looks like Pheobe. Active, has problemes in school, fav cuz Holly and loves her Aunt Prue. popular. Powers: Permenitions, blinking, and energy balls.  
  
Alexzandra Halliwell Turner(age 3)- Looks like Cole. Kinda shy, looks up to big sis Giuliana, fav cuz Charlotte and fav aunt Prue. owers: flying, and blinking.  
  
Friends:  
  
Allysson Larkin(age 10)- nows about the Halliwell and is Holly and Giuliana's best friend. Has black hair and and dark brown eyes. Known Holly since pre-School.  
  
Laura Larkin(age 2 almost 3)- doesn't't now about the Halliwell and is Charlotte's best friend. She is also Alexzandra's friend. Has blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
Aaron Civetta(age 10)- best friends with Holly and has a lil crush on her. Nows about the Halliwell secret. Has blue eyes and Blonde hair.  
  
Alyssa Milano(age 5)-best friends with Katie and Sabrina. Does'nt now about the Halliwell secret. Has brown hair and green eyes.  
  
Danny Hustsansion(age 2)- Best friend with (Dan)ny, have the same name. Doesn't now the Halliwell family secret. Has Blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
Ryan O'Lenny(age 3)- friend with Christopher. Doesn't now the secret. Blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
Kevin Smith(age 8)- friends with Micky and Dennis. nows about the family secret. Has Red hair and green eyes. 


End file.
